


12.25

by MeltedDucc (meltedducc)



Series: Rivarmin: Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedducc/pseuds/MeltedDucc
Summary: Armin has a birthday present for his favorite captain.





	12.25

_ “Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” _

 

Levi shivered as Armin whispered in his ear. He was sitting in his office chair, hands tied behind his back, and blindfolded. He was wearing a white dress with blue stripes and a red bow near his collar. Armin had approached him about this a week before his birthday, asking if he wanted a sex scene as a present. He, of course, agreed but wasn’t expecting to be pinned against his desk earlier that morning.

 

Armin ran his hands over his chest, occasionally twisting his nipples. “Do you think you deserve a reward?” Levi whimpered in response. “Use your words.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Levi moaned as Armin rubbed his cock through the skirt.

 

“You look so cute in your little dress. You like wearing it don’t you?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Levi bucked his hips, trying to get more friction on his cock.

 

“Calm down,” Armin said, slapping Levi’s thigh. “Keep it up, and you’ll need a punishment.” Armin got on his knees in front of Levi and lifted his skirt. He licked his lips and kissed the wet spot on the front of his panties. “So wet for me already.” He pulled the panties down just enough to let his cock spring out. He lightly held it and swallowed down to the base. He had taught himself to take all of Levi’s cock through months of practice.

 

Levi threw his head back, as Armin bobbed his head up and down. The blond gripped his balls and hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum, Armin-” Armin stopped his actions and stood up. “What-” Armin roughly grabbed his cheeks, trying to be intimidating. He turned Levi’s face so they could look each other in the eyes- if Levi could see, that is.

 

“Did you try to cum without my permission?” He released his grip on Levi’s face, so he could speak.

 

“N-No-”

 

“Don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“You should be.” Armin pulled Levi up by his arm and pushed him on the desk, knocking papers off in the process. He pushed the skirt up and pulled his panties down. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good girl.” 

 

Levi's legs jerked at the first strike of Armin's hand on his ass. He moaned at the second. Levi mentally counted each spank, stopping at twenty. His blindfold was moist from tears he didn't realize he was shedding.

 

He turned his head to the side, taking a deep breath and trying to relax his muscles.

 

He wasn't able to relax for long though, as he felt Armin's finger circle his entrance. He instinctively tensed up but quickly allowed his body to soften to make the experience more pleasurable.

 

Armin pushed his first finger in all the way to the knuckle, whispering  _ ‘Good girl,’ _ under his breath.

 

Levi didn't take long to adjust, as more fingers were added. He whined as Armin purposely avoided his prostate.

 

Armin soon pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his pants, and took out his cock.

 

“Are you ready for me?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Levi hoped the tremble in his voice wasn't too noticeable. 

 

Armin covered his cock in lube and began pushing it into Levi's ass. He slowly thrust in, until his hips pressed against Levi's ass. He gave the older man a few moments to adjust before pulling completely out and slamming back in. He set a slow rhythm, using Levi's hips for leverage.

 

“Faster, please,” Levi moaned. Armin tightened his grip on Levi's hips and picked up his pace.

 

“C-Can I cum please? Sir?” 

 

“Cum for me, Levi.” Armin thrusted harder, laying across Levi's back. 

 

It didn't take long for Levi to cum across his desk, probably landing on some legal documents. He whined, oversensitive, as Armin's thrusts became less coordinated and his ass was filled.

 

Armin untied Levi's blindfold and kissed the back of his neck. 

 

“My hands too.”

 

“Ah- sorry.” Armin quickly released Levi's hands. He straightened up and pulled his soft cock out, letting his cum spill out of Levi. He gathered some on his fingers and pushed it back into the man's ass.

 

Levi moaned and kicked Armin in the knee. The blond got the message and left the room to start a bath for them. He came back and held Levi's hand, leading him to the bathroom. He undressed Levi, despite his protests, and helped him into the bath. He quickly joined him, sitting behind Levi, letting him lean against his chest.

 

“Did you like your birthday present?” Armin asked, putting shampoo into Levi's hair.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Armin.”

 

“No problem. I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” 

 

The two washed each other, then went to Levi's room to lie down. Levi cuddled up to Armin's chest, nuzzling his neck. 

 

“Didn't Hanji have something planned for you?” Armin asked, running his fingers through Levi's clean hair.

 

“They can wait. I just want to spend this time with you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We've been stressed lately. With Eren and the wedding…We deserve a break.”

 

“We do.”

 

The next morning, Levi was greeted with a letter under his door from Hanji.

 

_ I know what you two are up to.  _

_ Happy Birthday Levi! _

 

_ Hanji x _

**Author's Note:**

> Two days late and unedited
> 
> Takes place after 11.3


End file.
